


KASL: Journey of a Fangirl

by Kms22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Blackbeard must die, Cannot wait to destroy the WG, Don't tell me you don't approve, F/M, I dare anyone to deny my claims of declaring fury and disdain, M/M, Roger and Rouge are ghosts...that may or may not arrive later, They deserve everything that is coming to them, Whitebeard Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: A young woman from the real world is transported into the One Piece universe, all the while gaining new powers and abilites due to her imagination. However, before she can even begin her story, she is kidnapped, enslaved and experimented on with torture incuded that none can ever hope to comprehend. Despite this, she breaks free from her shackles and escapes, but not before killing her tormentors and everyone around her in fear. Terrified and alone, this girl eventually crashes onto the Red Haired Pirates' ship, meets the ASL brothers, and then meets the Whitebeard Pirates... And will challenge the world!





	1. Destiny Comes Calling!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KSL: Journey of a fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451679) by Sdkop21. 



> This story is also on Fanfiction.net, under my old username sdkop21.

A young woman is walking along a beachfront boardwalk in the dark of night.

The moonlight casts shadows along the concrete, making her look around nervously.

With no one around, she relaxes, but only just.

'It really gets creepy here at night. I should have stayed at home and not gone out for a walk...'

"Get a grip, Kaye! Gosh, I really need to stop watching all those crime shows. Really gets your imagination going..."

'Then again, having a imagination helps when you love to create your own One Piece stories...'

"God that would be awesome! To go into the One Piece universe and kick all the Marines' asses! Show them that you don't mess with my family, friends and anyone I care about! Too bad it's not real..."

She sighed sadly, then her cell phone rang, the den-den mushi ringtone blaring.

"Huh? Who is this?...Hello?"

......................

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

A bright light blinds the shadows into oblivion, and all that's left is nothing.

The person standing there is nowhere to be found, and never will be...

For a girl who was once a nobody...

Is about to become somebody...

A legend.


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening in a place when you are tied up and have no explanation whatsoever is not fun....

??? POV  
"Oooohhhh..." I moaned, as I struggled to open my eyes.  
Blinking rapidly as I fought to keep my eyes open, I hissed and put up my hand to shield my eyes as light assaulted them... or tried to put my hand up anyway.  
I jolted awake as more feeling came into my body, and I noticed that I was tied up.   
My hands and feet were bound together by rope, and as I tried to get myself free, i froze.  
I felt... off... to say the least.   
It felt like something was attached to my back shoulder blades... something that felt like... feathery and velvety?   
Bird like?... I looked behind me as best as i could tied up and...  
'Holy crap! Do I... Did I sprout WINGS?!! How in the hell?...' Then i heard, or rather, remembered, 'You are destined for things beyond greatness...You either save the world or destroy it as you like...No one will stop you...or can stop you. Only you can create your own story, as you once did while in your own world. Now, you have the power to save your friends and family...or destroy them... Make your choices and decisions wisely... and carve freedom for all!'  
'What did the voice mean?!   
Who was the voice?!   
Ok, calm down!   
Break everything you remember down: I apparently have a destiny and I have the power to save or destroy the world.   
But the question is, what world am I in?'  
The answer arrived in the most horrible of ways: while I was in my little inside rant, i had forgotten to pay attention to my surroundings.   
The door slammed open to the room i was in, and in walked...  
'Saint Charloss?!?! OMFG! I'm in One Piece?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you're in One Piece, all right! Now how will this person get out of this?...


	3. Insults and More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning a Noble has its perks....and consequences....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you just looove to punch this snot-nosed fool into tissue? I would!

??? POV  
As the bastard and his bodyguard closed the door behind them, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.  
'What in the hell?! Why did i get captured by these morons? Of anyone i would i have liked to be captured by, i'd choose the Whitebeard Pirates! Heck, the Red Haired Pirates would be great kidnappers too!'  
"Now then, since you are awake, you will tell me who you are! Or else!" the idiot ordered.  
I narrowed my eyes in disdain.   
"Why should i tell you? You look so stupid. Even if i did tell you, you wouldn't even remember, isn't that right?"  
Instant pain.   
Even though the strike hurt, It was worth it to see the look of fury on Charloss' face.  
"How dare you speak to me that way, you bitch!!! Guard, take her away to the special marines! That will teach her and i'll never have to see her ugly face again!"  
As the guard hauled me away, I called back, "At least i'm not as fugly as you are!!"   
After grinning with pained satisfaction at his faint scream of rage, I struggled to look around but the guard grabbed me putting me in a dangerous hold, his hand clutching the back of my neck in warning.  
Deciding that it wasn't worth fighting him, i allowed my body to fall limp.   
As my head dropped low, i saw in the corner of my eye a massive structure drawing nearer.  
When we arrived, the guard stopped suddenly. Jerking me around and facing me forward so quickly (so i won't see his face, maybe), he shoved me down on my knees as the massive gate doors (woah they are huge) opened.  
"Close your eyes, bitch." I obeyed, begrudginly so, and then i was grabbed by my bound arms, gagged with a cloth (ew!, at least it was clean), and with another cloth over my eyes i mostly felt my legs being untied.  
"Walk. Don't speak. No questions asked. Obey." a voice commanded, but i didn't move.   
Mostly out of worry and fear, but also in defiance as well.   
I would not do anything i didn't want to do.   
However, this person clearly had other plans.  
I heard something like a cracking noise, then agony shot through my back.  
Crying out through my gag, i staggered.   
'I'm being whipped!' I thought, then another cracking noise registered.  
Thinking i would be whipped again, i hurried forward as fast as i could.   
Whimpering quietly, i heard the individual speaking to himself although quietly, "This girl has wings. This girl is smart. This girl is a monster. She will be perfect for our studies."  
My mind raced.   
'Monster? What does he mean by that? And what kind of studies is he referring to?'  
I knew in that moment that my life was going to change forever, and not in the way i was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not good.... looks like this person is in for a world of hurt...


	4. Escape and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to withstand anything more, this person vouches to escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has not read the Maximum Ride series, i deeply apologize in advance! i recommend reading up on the series!

??? POV  
I was in hell.   
Probably nothing that was seen as in reality, but god!   
It sure seemed like it!  
Turns out those 'studies' my 'Master' had called them were actually experiments.   
Experiments that seemed to be just what Maximum Ride had to go through, if not worse!  
I woke up too early, and if i even resisted a little bit, i was either electrocuted, beaten, or stabbed.   
Every day has become a battle to survive, as i have been starved and dehydrated.   
However, for some reason they do their best to give me food and water at least once a day.   
Guess they want me alive.  
I don't know how long I've been here, but it has been at least a month...or two...or three... oh who am i kidding!   
All i know is that i'm almost 11 years old (oops forgot to mention it!) and my birthday is coming up soon... actually... omg it's today!  
That's it!   
I've had it!   
I'm going to escape this god-forsaken place, even if i have to kill to find my freedom!  
Several hours later...  
Several scientists arrive to come take me, but they are not alone.   
It's him.  
Ari.  
Someone who would definetly kill me if it weren't for my 'Master', Jiffy (ironically, he was probably named after Peanut Butter, the poor sod).  
"Well well. If it isn't the whore who has wings." he sneered.   
"I should... be saying... the same... to you... motherf*..." I rasped, inwardly cringing at how hoarse and weak i sounded.  
The reaction was instantaneous.   
Ari roared with rage and lunged for my cage.   
The scientists, who had been tinkering with a machine, hurried over to stop him, but it was too late.   
With his bloodlust to kill me in his eyes, he slit two scientists' throats.  
As both bodies fell, Ari reached my cage.  
As soon as he pounced on the door and reached in with a taloned hand, i seized my chance.  
With a strike like a king cobra, I bit down on the appendage with all my strength.   
Even as Ari howled in agony, trying to get me to let go of his hand by tugging and swinging it around, I never released my grip.   
Even with me being hurled around within the cage, i never relinquished my hold.  
Hellbent on freedom and survival, I persevered.   
Ultimately, in his desperation, Ari unknowingly broke the lock to my cage.   
As he gave one last heave, I let go, the cage flying out the window and plummeting toward the ground.  
My cage door broke away, and with a strength i never knew i had, shattered the chains that bound my wings, feet, and arms.   
Unfurling my wings, i caught updrafts and sailed toward freedom.  
However, it wasn't going to be that easy.   
Bullets rained from below and punctured me as well as arrows and many other weaponry, trying to get me to fall.  
Even though i was in agony, i was also filled with hatred and fury.   
A vengeance to destroy everyone and everything that had done things to me and everyone else like me.  
So, i went with a feeling that i could only describe as insanity: i screamed.   
And time seemed to stop.  
Just stop.   
Huge waves of crazy emotions poured out of me, and when i snapped out of my fit, i was horrified.  
Everything was gone.   
Not just the facility.   
Not just the buildings.   
The island had completely disappeared.   
All the people that had lived on the island... gone.  
'I... I... I killed... k-killed... innocent people... t-that had nothing to do with me...'  
"What have I done?!" I wailed, so distraught.  
Sobbing in midair, my wings somehow on autopilot, I flew away.  
I knew I had done something unforgivable.  
I knew that i escaped and survived.  
What i didn't know was...  
I had set something in motion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....And succeeds... but not without a massive cost of misfortune and regret...


	5. The Marines Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perspective from the Marines' side of the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really shouldn't have this reaction... I mean they have done it before too, y'know?...What's the difference?...

Marine HQ  
"WHAT?! AN ENTIRE ISLAND DISAPPEARED?!?!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!" Sengoku roared in disbelief.  
"I...I... don't know... sir... All that we know... is what we heard..." a meek voice said from a den-den mushi.  
"Heard? Heard what from who?" Sengoku asked, his rage dwindling and becoming alert.  
"...We... we heard... that the island had been destroyed by... by... a girl, sir! We heard it from our outpost... but... they were cut off... from telling us anything else... because they... they were.. murdered!!! " the voice blurted after several moments.  
"Murdered?! How do you know this?!"  
"We found them, sir... with their throats slashed..."  
Sengoku growled, then sighed in sorrow and defeat.  
"Alright... get rid of the bodies... and thanks for the information."  
As he hung up, Sengoku thought to himself 'A island disappearing? Our outpost soldiers killed out of nowhere? And who is this girl??'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!... Our individual is.... A girl!
> 
> ......
> 
> Oh and the marines have no idea what's coming....


	6. Found: Shanks (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red-Haired Pirates get a shaky awakening, and Shanks gets shaken up..In more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood and gore in this chap, not gonna lie! Make sure that if you have a weak stomach, have a bucket or something near you just in case!

On the Red Haired Pirates' ship  
'Ahhh... must have drunk too much last night... my head's killing me...' a man thought weakly to himself as he woke up from a drunken state.  
Sitting up sluggishly, he suddenly heard, or more like felt, a loud "BANG!" coming from the rear of the ship, and with it came a rocking sensation as the ship lurched with the impact.  
Faint shouts of surprise and curses came from below deck and around him, and when the ship stopped moving, the man beside him grunted "What the hell was that? Wanna check it out with me, Cap?"  
"Sure... let me up... got a headache..."  
"Get up yourself. You were the one who decided to party like hell last night."  
"Aw man!...Come on, Benn..."  
"Fine."

Several attempts to rise later...

"Holy f... hell!.." (Yasopp)  
"Dear god..." (Benn Beckman)  
"Holy shit!" (Lucky Roo)  
"..." (Shanks)  
These reactions came forth when they saw what had crashed into their ship... or rather who...  
A young girl, who looked to be... maybe no younger than 6 years old?... and covered in bruises, bullet holes, blood, scars and gashes all over her lied on the ground, unmoving.  
However, as Lucky Roo started forward, the girl's body jerked.   
She heaved herself onto her feet, blood oozing from the holes in her ankles.  
Her head lifted up from where her head had just been hanging in a downward position, and Red Haired Shanks felt his blood run ice cold.  
Her eyes, or rather her remaining left eye, was glazed with terror, pain, and absolute despair.   
Where her right eye should have been was a gaping, bloody hole, and her left eye had a horrific burn mark etched all around it.  
What made his blood boil more than it already was, was that the hole had a lightning bolt-shaped and tattoo-like scar that started from the top of her forehead, and streaked down to the bottom of her cheekbone and around her throat.  
What he could also see was countless battle scars all over her body, but he did not dwell on them.   
He knew that he and his crew had to help her.  
Despite the fact she looked terrified, but seemingly unaware, of them, Shanks stepped forward.   
"Hey... it's ok... we are not here to harm you... we want to help you... calm down... please..."  
As he spoke, the girl's expression became clearer and more...strange.   
It was as if she recognized his voice, and she completely relaxed, her eye rolling up into the back of her head and crumpling into his arms when he shot forward and caught her.  
Instantly he was swarmed by his crewmates that had medical knowledge of any sort.  
Carefully easing up off the floor and only half-listening to them while they guided him up to the infirmary, Shanks knew.  
He knew that this girl, even though she was obviously terrified by something or someone, she had trusted him enough to take care of her.   
This confused him.  
Something else came to mind.  
'She might seem weak and little, but one thing is for sure: this little girl is not to be underestimated. I can sense that she has power... More power than anyone.. And i know a lot of powerful people...'  
'She might even be more powerful than him...'  
And with this discovery, Red Haired Shanks is about to uncover something that even he never knew about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one hurled their cookies.... If you did, I warned you in advance, don't say I didn't!
> 
> Anyway, what do you all think?  
> Will the girl survive... Or die?


	7. Found: Shanks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving a medical explanation is harder that Shanks thought it would be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the doctor because I can!... also, because I don't know who the doctor is on the Red-Haired Pirates ship....Or is there?...  
> Does anyone know if there was a doctor name-dropped in the manga or anime that I just haven't taken notice of?! Inform me if I'm right or wrong, please!

Outside the Red Haired Pirates' Infirmary

Red Haired Shanks had so many emotions running through him, he wasn't sure which one to choose.   
Angry.  
No, furious.   
Sad.   
Horrified.   
Sick.  
No, most of all he was worried and confused.   
His doctors had not come out of the infirmary, not even to inform him that the unknown girl was dead or alive.  
'Is this girl going to die before I get answers?...'  
The infirmary door opened, and the main doctor stepped out, looking sick and horrified and amazed all at once.  
"Well? Is she ok?" he demanded, getting to his feet immediately, and Quail (I made her up, so bear with me!) hissed and grabbed him, tugging him with her.  
"Be quiet! Or I won't have you see her at all!"   
Shanks muttered apologies.  
Quail sighed.  
"Honestly, it's a miracle if she survives the night, hell, it is a miracle in of itself she's still alive. She has stab wounds, gunshot wounds, and been starved and dehydrated. The worst of her injuries are her facial wounds: her right eye was gouged out of the socket and her left eye has a burn scar. Even now i cannot say how many more scars she has..."  
"Will... will she survive though?" Shanks faltered after a moment.   
Quail closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.   
After a moment she opened them and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Even if she survives and lives, she will be hideously scarred for life. Her left eye, amazingly, has no damage to it despite the burn and the rest of her senses will be ok. Physically otherwise, she will have scars all over her that will stay with her for the rest of her life."  
"Mentally, however, is a whole other story. I don't know if she will ever recover to the fullest potential, but it is possible that she will obtain recovery to the best of her abilities and other things. We do not know her, so I advise you to be careful and aware."  
Shanks nodded. "When will she wake up?"   
Quail hummed. "It could be days to weeks. I'm not sure..."   
"Then we will just have to wait..."

Two days later

??? Pov

Pain.   
That's what i wake up to.   
Lots of pain, but i also feel... safe.   
Safe and warm for some reason.  
'Was... was i rescued?'  
I open my eyes a little bit... and realize i can only see out of my left eye.   
The right side of my face is blank and numb.  
I try my best not to panic, but i start breathing heavily, alarms ringing in my ears all of a sudden.  
A man and woman run into my room, and as the woman soothes "Easy easy sweetheart. Shhh...", i croak "My...right side...face..."  
"I know... i know... it is numb right now because your eye socket is healing up quite nicely... your eye is gone... i'm so sorry..." she woman shushed me.  
"It...ok... not your fault... thank you... for... helping.. me" I gasped, calming down.  
"You're welcome. But don't thank me. Thank my captain. He is the one who found you." the woman said gently after a brief pause of surprise and gratitude.  
As she motioned for the man to come closer, i froze in place.   
The man... it was... it was..  
'Shanks?!  
I was rescued by Shanks?!   
Thank god!   
So i wasn't hallucinating when i thought i saw him...' i thought, relieved.  
"Hey there. Glad to see you're awake, kiddo." he smiled.  
"Thanks... and thank you... for.. saving my.. life..." i smiled back at him.  
"Eh, no problem. I don't like to see kids like you injured... Anyway, can i talk to you..."  
"Nono! No sir! You do not get to question her yet! She is still not healed completely!" the woman barked, and Shanks deflated.  
"No... it's fine. He can question me... i am a trespasser... it is his ship..." i protested, and both of them whirled toward me, surprise on both faces.  
"How did you know you were on my ship?" "How did you know you are on a ship?" they both said.  
I sweatdropped at their synchronization, and thought 'That was weird. But anyway, should i tell them? Should i tell them everything? No! I will just request to talk to Shanks. That way, this person will not know.'  
"That is easy... I can feel the ship rocking on the waves... And Questions: Ma'am, who are you? And who are you? Oh..and can I only talk to the captain alone... Pleeeasse?" I emphasized my plea with what i hoped to be puppy dog eyes.  
Both of them looked to one another, and after a moment Shanks nodded to the woman to go ahead.  
"Ok that is a good explanation. My name is Quail and i am this ship's main doctor. This is my captain, Shanks. You may talk to him alone... But i must ask first: What is your name?"  
'Now that i'm in One Piece, I can finally use that name!' I squealed internally.  
I looked up at them and gave the biggest grin i could muster.  
"My name is Stern D. Kaye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Looks like Stern D. Kaye is on her way to fame among the Yonko....or at least Shanks anyway lol  
> Will Kaye tell Shanks everything?  
> Will Shanks need to get hungover after all this is said and done?!
> 
> ....  
> Find out in the next chapters to come!


	8. Found: Shanks (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl finally tells her name to Shanks, and upon questioning, something strange occurs....

Shanks' Pov

"My name is Stern D. Kaye!" the girl said as she looked at me and Quail. 'Huh. A girl with the D? Interesting...'

"It's nice to meet you, Kaye! Now, I'll be going to check on my supplies and see what I'll need to pick up on our next stop.... which is... Dawn Island? I believe?... Shanks, don't keep this girl up for too long! She needs to rest!" Quail said, and if I wasn't already studying her I would have missed the shock and disbelief on her face, along with nervousness and excitement at the same time afterward.

"Right then. Sooo, kiddo? What's your story? I haven't heard of that last name before, and I've been around the world a lot." I said to Kaye after Quail had left. The girl seemed to stop for a moment and think hard.

Kaye's Pov

When Quail told me that their next stop was Dawn Island (of all the places to go!), I was shocked. 'I'm gonna be meeting the D Brothers faster than I thought I was! This throws a huge wrench in my plans for explaining to Shanks all my stuff! Oh gosh....'

"Right then. Sooo, kiddo? What's your story? I haven't heard of that last name before, and I've been around the world a lot." I was broken out of my panicked musings as Shanks spoke.

I stopped and thought.

'Ok, here's what I know:  
1) I can't tell Shanks about Luffy and his crew, but I can give him hints.  
2) I can't tell him about where I came from. Not yet at least. I'd like to do that when I meet everyone that are my allies and friends, so I don't have to tell them over and over again.  
and 3.... Ugh... my head... what's going on....'

Shanks' Pov

The girl was apparently thinking really hard about something because she had gripped her head in pain.

"Now, now! Don't think too hard!" I joked, but then noticed something strange about her.

Before I could pinpoint it, her head lifted so fast and her eye shot open.

I let out a yelp, as her eye started to glow.

Her mouth opened and strange words were spoken.

"There will be one king in one piece. There will be 10 others to help the king, along with many crews alongside them. One of Gold and One of Royal Rebellion. And there is the One of Freedom, of whom will save or destroy the world, but not yet. Be patient, Red-Haired Shanks, for all the answers shall be answered in time. Do not ask questions, for this Freedom One will not answer. Do not tell anyone about this individual; however, only tell The One Who Quakes, the Bird Of Coldflames, the Darkened Target, the Wano Crossdresser, the One of Gold, and the One of Royal Rebellion. You shall find these people momentarily, but until then, you shall not speak of the One of Freedom: Stern D. Kaye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Looks like a mini-prophecy! How will Shanks even remember it?! Can you guess who the mini-prophecy is talking about?


	9. Found: Shanks (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astonishing remembrance and a short look into some other characters' personalities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... what are YOUR thoughts on the "Voice"? Please comment below after the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: By the way, sorry for the long wait! Been really busy with work and adjusting to normal life again!)

Chapter 9: Found: Shanks (Part 4)

Shanks' Pov  
After the words were spoken Kaye's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed back onto the pillow. However, before I could even do anything to check on her condition, her eye opened up and she came to with a groan.

"What....happened?..." she rasped out, looking toward me for an explanation. 

"Well... your eyes glowed, and you spoke, but I don't think it was actually you that spoke....... in any case, you apparently can't tell me your story to me right now is what I got from that.... whatever that was.." I said with a wry smile.

Her face took on an astonishing look. "You mean... you mean to tell me that WASN'T A DREAM?!..."

I started. "Hold on.... do you.."

"Remember everything that was said?... yes. yes I do..." she breathed, and we both stared at one another is astonishment.

Kaye's Pov  
As me and Shanks both tried to comprehend what had just transpired before us, a knock on the door came. Shanks shook himself out of it. "What is it and who is it?" he called. "It's Benn, cap. Dawn Island is approaching the horizon!"

"Gotcha! Be on deck in a few!" A word of confirmation, then footsteps walked away and faded.

Shanks turned back to me and chuckled. "Aw man. Looks like we will have to cut our conversation short, short stuff! Another time!"

In a gentler tone, he told me "And don't worry. You don't have to tell me right now, seeing as you, well, can't physically do so! And that's ok! Listen, you stay here and recover ok? You are more hurt than you probably realize. Besides, you'll be staying with us until you're strong enough to leave and fend for yourself. Got it?" I nodded weakly in agreement, however, I remembered something crucial and, with a lot of pain shooting through my arms, grasped his in my hand before he could leave. He made a noise in protest as I gasped in pain, but I held my grasp. "Wait... I have to.. warn you.... about something..."

He stood still and looked into my eye. I looked at him with the most serious face I could muster. "Take that Devil Fruit with you into the bar.... let that orange juice boy eat it... don't let some crazies take him to the sea... watch for the Sea monster if that happens.... and don't let the boy see me in person..... don't even tell him about me.. just tell him that someone.... a girl will become... his sister one day... and that.. he will.... find brothers... and a family.... just....like....him......."

Shanks' Pov  
As the young girl sank into dreamland after her message, my mind was whirling. 'How did she know I have the Rubber-Rubber Fruit? And Orange Juice Boy, who the hell is that... crazies, huh.....sea monster, could she mean sea king... a sister... brothers... and family, huh? She definitely is a strange one.... will have to keep an eye out for her.' 

"Oi! Cap! What's with you all of a sudden?" I jumped a bit at Lucky Roo's voice. While I was going over my thoughts, I had apparently wandered out on deck and now Lucky Roo, Benn Beckmann, and Yasopp (my closest friends out of the whole crew, but I wasn't going to tell them that!) had joined me at the railing where I had placed myself.

"Oh, sorry bout that! Don't worry about it, just thinking over the girl we saved...." I mused, and Yasopp lit up. "Wait! Is she awake? And why didn't you tell us?!" he whined. Benn interjected before I could speak. "Oi, oi. Settle down. Well, even I have to admit, Shanks, I'm curious as well."

Pouting, I looked away. "Aw man! You caught me! I wasn't going to tell you... but yeah, she's alive... and sleeping!" My voice went a bit low as a warning before they could move. They all sighed in relief and disappointment, as I'm sure they wanted to visit. "Besides.... Dawn Island is approaching closer! Can't wait to see what's up with that place! Maybe they'll even have an open bar!" I cheered.

"Nah, I'll be shocked silly if it does!" Yasopp scoffed.  
"Oh, it will! Just you wait and see!" Lucky barked through a mouthful of meat.

As Lucky and Yasopp started to bicker over if the island would or wouldn't have a bar and Benn had to intervene, I stared into the horizon as the speck that would be our next destination grew even bigger, slowly but surely.  
'Oh, this place WILL have a bar... and it will definitely y be a place full of surprises, I'm sure!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning has been told to Shanks.... will it be followed.... or does fate have something else in store?
> 
> Next chapter: Does Fate have a grudge against Kaye or something? Cause I'm pretty sure that.....


	10. Fate Intervenes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Fast Forward to after the Red Haired Pirates land on Dawn Island and events that have already transpired..... The chapter starts off with a certain rubber boy being captured by Higuma... and ends on a hilarious note...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you already guess what happens?....  
> Yeah, me too!................................................................
> 
> Just read the chapter, I've GOT to go to bed!

Shanks' Pov

Soooooo.... yeah, Dawn Island DID HAVE A BAR! And what do you know, I met a kid named Monkey D. Luffy, he accidentally ate the Rubber-Rubber Fruit, and now he was mad at me.... all because I didn't stand up to those pathetic bandits after their so-called "leader" poured sake on me! Geez, that kid will learn eventually have to learn that.....   
.....Wait...  
...Is that... Screams for help?...  
__________________________________________________

Luffy's Pov  
"You... stupid... bandit!... Let... me..go!" I wailed in fear and fury as Higuma leaned more of his weight on me, not allowing me to get up from underneath his foot where he had kicked me. The bandit just cackled up a storm, alongside all his other stupid cronies, until I heard a familier voice ring out.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's this now, Anchor? I thought your punches were as strong as a pistol?" Shanks mocked in a cheerful tone.

However, his face changed when he saw Higuma stomp on me harder. "Ha! This brat?! Strong?! Don't make me laugh old man! He's as weak as a kitten! Here, I'll show you!" Fog erupted from a ball that Higuma threw down, and dragged me away. Screaming and crying, I faintly heard "LUFFY!", but that bandit had already gotten on a boat and sailed away. Out in the middle of the ocean, he held me over the side of the boat! With a cackle of "Don't drown, kid!", he threw me into the sea.

Terror ripped through my body as the Lord of the Coast ate Higuma whole, and charged for me next! (A/N: At the time, it was the only thing that was keeping Luffy afloat... that and the adrenaline rush that was most likely happening.)

Screaming bloody murder for help, I suddenly was engulfed in a cloak. Time seemed to stop as the one person who I admired... lost his arm to the Lord of the Coast to save me, and I started to sob. "Hey now. Easy there. You're alright, you're a man now Luffy. It's just an arm. I've got another one." Shanks soothed, but I just cried and wailed as Shanks heaved himself to shore, where he sank to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Benn and Lucky Roo grasped Shanks and raced toward their ship, with Yasopp holding me as I sobbed. 

The doctor lady...who was she again, I forgot her name, instructed Yasopp to take me to someone called "Kaye's" room and have me sit and wait until she was done with Shanks. I stopped crying as soon as Yasopp started to speak. "Now Luffy, I know you just witnessed something traumatic, but you need to wait here with someone, ok? And don't worry, Kaye won't hurt you. In fact, she probably isn't awake right now..." He trailed off, and I noticed that we were in front of a door. 

When he opened the door, I automatically saw a person laying in a bed... and they looked even worse than Shanks!

Kaye's Pov

I had woken up a few minutes ago by a commotion on the Red Force. 'What is going on?' I thought to myself. 

However, I sensed two people were on their way to my room. One was Yasopp, the other had a tiny but strong signature and was... upset? Scared? Confused? Afraid? Curious?  
So, I did what I had to do: I faked being asleep.   
Which came in handy, because when Yasopp stepped into the room, he had a little boy in his arms....  
....It was Monkey D. Luffy!

I mentally freaked out.  
'Crap! Shit! Fuck! What the hell happened?!....'  
'Oh! Don't tell me....'  
'Shanks.... YOU IMBECILE!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Fate apparently does have something else in store...


	11. Fate Intervenes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye meets Luffy for the first time and Shanks wakes up.

'Well, I've been screwed by fate itself. Guess I'm just gonna have to wing it.' Kaye thought to herself as she heard Luffy let out a loud gasp, followed by Yasopp grunting by what she assumed to be Luffy struggling and him trying to hold him back.

"Hold on, Luffy! You can't just jump on her ok?" he hissed to the boy.

"But...but... she... she's hurt, Yasopp!" Luffy cried out.

"And you don't want to hurt her more, right?" Yasopp said gently, and Luffy stopped writhing. Looking up at Yasopp with puppy-dog eyes, Yasopp sighed and was about to say something, when Kaye let out a groan and shifted in her make-shift bed.

"Mmmmm.... Huh?...What's going on..." Kaye let out a hissing out through her teeth as she shifted to face both of them, one of which had a shocked look on his face, the other a horrified look on his face.  
"Oh, you're awake! Sorry for waking you, sweetheart, this is Luffy, a kid from Dawn Island that Shanks met. Shanks is....busy....right now so....could Luffy stay in here with you for now?" Yasopp explained.

Kaye smiled and breathed, "Sure thing... as long as... he doesn't...hurt me on purpose...meh... he probably won't....come here, Luffy. I won't bite." Yasopp let go of Luffy with a quiet warning to be very careful of her injuries, and cautiously Luffy made his way over to her bed. "W-what, what happened to you?" His tiny voice quivered.

Kaye let out a huff. 'Kid doesn't even ask who I am or anything else.' "I'd rather not talk about it, Luffy. Too many bad memories." She answered as Yasopp, unnoticed by Luffy but noticed by Kaye, left the room, possibly to go check on Shanks' condition, if her hunch was correct.

"Would you like to stay here in my bed with me? I'd like the company, and you probably don't want to be alone right now either, huh?" She added, and a flash of confusion in Luffy's eyes made her curse in her head for her forwardness. "How did you know I don't want to be alone? Can you read my mind?!" He gasped, clutching his head in fear. Kaye chuckled weakly. "No I can't read your mind. It's just that... I heard something going on outside and thought you needed someone to be with you....I know that if something scary was going on... I wouldn't want to be alone either..."

Luffy let out a whimper and crawled carefully under Kaye's bed sheets, snuggling as close to her as he could. Kaye drew in a breath, then gently wrapped a bandaged arm around him, cuddling him close as his small body was wracked with inward sobs. "It's ok to cry, Luffy. I'm here. You can cry around me." That was the limit for Luffy, as he let out a quiet wail and fisted her shirt in his tiny hands. Burying his face into her chest as he cried, Kaye smiled. 'It will be ok, little brother. As long as you don't forget me when this is over, it will be alright.'

'As for Shanks, on the other hand....not so much when I'm done with him....'

_______________________Meanwhile, in the recovery room_______________-____________

Awakening with a sense of upcoming doom was not a good sign for Red-Haired Shanks. 'Shit...well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, huh Shanks?'

"Captain, about time you woke up!" Quail's voice assaulted him and he winced. 

He then froze as he was reminded of what Kaye's warning was-"Take that Devil Fruit with you into the bar.... let that orange juice boy eat it... don't let some crazies take him to the sea... watch for the Sea monster if that happens.... and don't let the boy see me in person..... don't even tell him about me.. just tell him that someone.... a girl will become... his sister one day... and that.. he will.... find brothers... and a family.... just....like....him......."-'I AM SOOO SCREWED!!!!!! I should have realized what everything meant....'

"Cap? You doing alright? You lost quite a bit of blood." He looked to Quail and Yasopp (was he here the whole time?), and let out a sigh. "As good as I can be after losing an arm, I suppose. Where is Luffy and is he ok?" he inquired. Yasopp snorted. "Just like you, Cap. Luffy is doing fine, sure a bit scared and warming up now. He's in Kaye's room, thought it would be best for him to interact with someone closer to his age."  
Before Shanks could panic, Yasopp hummed. "Y'know, Kaye did wake up though, and she accepted the fact of Luffy staying with her on the dot, no questions asked. I wonder if... NAH! Anyway, wonder how they are doing?"

"I'll go check on them." Shanks grunted, heaving himself up from the bed, only to have Quail snap at him to stay in bed. "Look, I'm going whether you like it or not, Quail. I'll stay in the room if I have to! Just let me talk to both of them, ok?" 

After a little more grumbling and muttering from Quail, Shanks (with support from Yasopp and Benn) finally arrived at his destination.

No amount of steeling himself could match the look of annoyed fury that Kaye shot him after both Yasopp and Benn had left; although, due to the fact that Luffy was curled into her, kinda ruined the intimidation factor a bit.

Didn't mean that her fury wasn't real though. 

Because as soon as she opened her mouth, it was VERY clear: She was PISSED. 

"How? How in the ever-loving hell did you forget my warnings? Just.... How?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh boy! Kaye is pissed Shanks forgot her warnings; What will happen next?


	12. A Promise Made and a Short Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks and Luffy make their promise, but they are not the only ones who make a vow.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels in this chapter!

Shanks was quiet for a long time after Kaye scolded him for at least 30 minutes, while miraculously, Luffy was asleep for everything. which was a good thing. Poor kid was worn out from everything. 

Kaye heaved out a long, exasperated sigh as she finished her speech on why not to screw with fated warnings and how there might be reprecussions for this, as she was worried on what would happen, now that she had shown her existence to Luffy. 'Oh well. It's not like I'm upset that I haven't met him. He's totally adorable when he's asleep. And he's not the only one.' Kaye thought to herself, amused beyond all heck as she watched over him and Shanks, who had fallen asleep after her rant.

'However... I've got to figure out a way to tell Luffy about Ace and Sabo....hmmmm... maybe' Her train of thought was interrupted by her small charge stirring and whimpering lightly. Concerned about his soon-nightmare appearing to full swing, she decided to wake him up before it got very bad.

"Luffy? Luffy, it's just a dream. Wake up now." she whispered to him, and he jerked a bit as he woke up. Noticing her understanding and concerned gaze, he murmured, "I'm sorry." "Whatever for? Having a nightmare? Sleeping with me? Don't worry about it, Lu." She soothed. He then gave a small, confused frown. "Lu?" he questioned. Kaye looked embarrassed for a moment. "Is... is it ok I call you "Lu" for short? Just as a nickname? I mean... that's what big sisters do....right?" Luffy's eyes widened to huge proportions, it made her giggle a bit with how ridiculous it looked in real life. "Big...sister?" He squeaked, and she stopped suddenly. 

"I... Can I... be your big sister, I mean? I don't have to be, I just..." The breath was drove out of her when Luffy clung onto her tightly. "Yes! Yes, I want you to be my big sister! Please... um... what is your name again?" He drew back, looking lost. Despite her pain and discomfort, which had been slightly rising ever since she had spoken to Shanks, Kaye let out a laugh of joy and amazement. "Gosh, Lu! I never gave my name in the first place! And for the record, my name is Stern D. Kaye! Nice to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy gave a wide smile, then it fell as something dawned on him. "Wait a minute! I never told you my full name!" Thinking fast, Kaye spoke. "Oh, Shanks told me about you! He told me your name is Monkey D. Luffy, you like orange juice, and you want to be a pirate!" 

Luffy grinned. "Not just any pirate! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

"Is that so, Anchor?" a sleepy voice said, and Luffy jumped up as he saw Shanks awake, and nearly flung himself off the bed into his arms. "Oooof! Hey, hey, anchor. I'm all good!" Shanks reassured Luffy after Luffy stopped crying over his lost arm. "Now, what was that I hear about you becoming a pirate?" He teased with a grin. Luffy pouted, then stomped his feet in annoyance. "I told you, already! I'm gonna have a stronger, better crew than yours! And I'll become the Pirate King!"

"Ooh? Well then..."

Kaye held her breath, as she witnessed history being made in front of her.

"If you're gonna be stronger than us.."  
"Let's make a promise, Anchor..."  
"You return this hat to me..."  
"But only, AND ONLY WHEN, You become a great pirate! Got it, kid?"

Luffy clutched the legendary straw hat and pulled it down to cover his face, which was wetting with tears, and nodded. "Uh, huh!"

"Good. Now, I think you should spend some more time with Kaye while I get the rest of my crew ready to leave." 

"Awww, you have to go already?!" Luffy exclaimed, and Shanks looked back with a sad smile. "Yeah, we have places to be, kiddo! But we will see each other again, right?"

"Yeah!" Before Shanks closed the door Kaye called out, "Shanks? Can you see about Quail getting me some more pain meds, please?" He nodded in confirmation and left.

Luffy let out a noise. "Are you in pain? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you more, did I, Kazie?" Kaye's eyes widened in surprise, then softened. "Yes, I'm in a little bit of pain, but I'll be ok. And no, you didn't hurt me, Lu. And I like your nickname for me, "Kazie" was it?" Luffy relaxed and nodded with a smile.

Hesitating for a brief moment, thinking fast about how to put this, Kaye spoke the words that would change the outcome for the ASL brothers to come: "Luffy, listen to me. I HAVE TO STAY HERE, OK? I have to heal my wounds before I go anywhere, and that includes your home, Dawn Island. I know that this won't make sense to you for a long time, but trust me. As your big sister, I'm telling you this: I have quite a lot of secrets I cannot tell you, but trust me on this, you will not be alone. You will meet two others, who will be our other siblings, our brothers. You will come to understand in time."

Luffy's face had gone through so many emotions at once, but stopped on wonder and sadness as Kaye took Luffy into her arms with great effort.

"Just know I'll always be with you, in your heart and mind." She continued, placing both of their hands on Luffy's chest and head.

"Never forget me. Someone once told me: Someone is never truly forgotten if you remember them. Ok?" Having placed her forehead against her little brothers', Kaye didn't see Shanks come inside and witness her promise speech to Luffy. 

Kaye's heart was breaking into a million pieces as Luffy whispered, "Ok, I promise to never, ever. forget you, Kaye." Tears rolled down his cheeks as she pulled away from him and shooed him toward Shanks, who was fighting back tears himself.

Luffy stumbled passed Shanks and out the door, but not before Kaye could call after him, "I love you, Luffy Lu!"

As soon as both of them had gone away, completely off the ship, and had sailed off from Dawn Island, did Kaye allow herself to break down. Tears flowing from her single eye and her heart starting to mend, Kaye vowed to herself, "I will see them again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaye's made her vow, will she be able to keep it?
> 
> Next Chapter: Kaye starts to train as soon as she heals, two years pass by, and Kaye runs across someone she "knows"!


	13. Two Years Training! Wait a second....I know you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of Kaye's training, powers, haki, and her mental state. This is followed by the current storyline in two years' time, of whom Kaye thought she'd never come across!

Turns out that having advanced healing abilities can really come in handy when wanting to get out of bed and train while growing up. As soon as Kaye's wounds all healed up completely, she jumped right into training her mind and body. However, that didn't mean she was omitted from experiencing flashbacks and nightmares that turned into night terrors and sleepless nights. Despite this, Kaye's mental health didn't deteriorate like Quail thought it would. In fact, it made her stronger and more resilient to defeat the darkness within her mind and spirit.

Even though her mind was strong, it didn't mean she was immune to thoughts that drove her mind wild with trust issues. The physical trauma didn't help in the slightest at all, because as soon as her bandages came off, Kaye's loathing for the world really start to show. Not only did having people scream in terror whenever they visited an island to restock and they saw her face make her flinch violently, it also made her despise to interact with people or show her face. Despite this setback of sorts, Kaye never desired to not show her face, as she tried to wear a mask once, and hated it even more. So, she strives to try to get over the fact that people were scared of her appearance. Within two years' time, she wouldn't be completely immune to the screams and whispers and rumors around her, but she would tolerate them.

Oh yes. Back to her abilities, shall we? It turns out that Kaye really DOES have the power to destroy the world if she wanted to because, as she found out, she can control, manipulate, generate, create, and absorb any kind of element that does and does not exist even. How overpowered can someone get?! As for seastone? She is immune to it, and is able to swim! She can also copy devil fruit abilities, although for a limited amount of time.

Now... as for Kaye's haki? She has all three types. All three?! Yes, indeed she does. Armament, Observation, and Conquerors' Haki all in one. Normally, an individual masters one specific type of haki that suits them, but for Kaye? This is NOT the case at all. Kaye's specialty is in all three, and has expert control of all three, to the point where: most people can never even tell she is there if they use Observation Haki; if she runs into someone accidentally and they fight her she uses Armament Haki to knock them out without them knowing she's using it; and she can control who she wants to knock out and who she doesn't, as well as not harming any innocents that are none the wiser.  
___________________________________________________________

Mastering all her powers within two years has made Kaye confident, but she knows to not get cocky and arrogant. That will be her downfall if she does. 

Now 13 years old, Kaye yearns to go out to sea on her own, but something keeps holding her back and she doesn't know what that is. Besides the Red Haired Pirates, of course.

All of them have become her family, with Shanks acting as a "dad" of sorts to her, as well as a mentor of sorts. Of course, running into Rayleigh along the way helped tremendously, as he was willing and able to train her with her haki, as he said to Shanks, "Prodigies never learn from prodigies! You should know this be now, you brat!"

Kaye is certain that Shanks will never live it down, and she makes sure of it! Calling the first mate of Gol D. Roger "Uncle Ray" is something she isn't sure she won't forget in awhile, that's for sure!

Being able to meet Rayleigh and Shakky was exciting, but with that came a price: seeing what the Celestial Dragons do to innocent people. This is how Kaye found out she had Conquerors' Haki in the first place. Thankfully, they were far out at sea when she released it, or there would have been trouble!  
____________________________________________________________________

______________Present Day______________

Staring out at the town they had stopped at to restock, Kaye sighed. 'If I didn't have all my scars and the fact there is a marine base on the island, I'd want to go. But I don't want to deal with those fools. I'd rather stay here and relax..NAH!"

Making a small note saying she was going on the island for a while and should be back to the ship in an hour, Kaye looked around quickly for anyone who might see her. Seeing no one paying attention, she jumped off the boat and scurried off for the forested area of the island. So focused on her expedition, she didn't see a figure watching her go and follow her.

As Kaye walked through the forest and trying to avoid bugs along the way, she suddenly sensed someone's presence. Whirling around, she stopped and barked, "Alright, who's there?! Come out where I can see you! No point in running or hiding, I'll find you either way!"

Nothing stirred for a moment. 

Then, out of the blue, a figure slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and sending them both tumbling head over heels through the undergrowth. Snarling with fear and adrenaline, Kaye managed to overpower her attacker and throw them off her. 

Now in the middle of a concealed clearing, Kaye got a good look at her opponent. 

And it shook her to her very core at who she saw.

'Omg! I know you!'  
................  
'Sabo?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Kaye will be seeing Sabo earlier than she'd planned to! How did he get here? Who is Sabo with? Why is he here? What does this mean? And will Kaye's scars be described in the next chapter?! Wait and see!


	14. Timeline #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter! Sorry, guys! Just wanted to do a quick timeline for the current events that have happened so far in this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Every time I do an "arc" of sorts, I'll do a timeline whenever I feel like it is necessary to do so!

1) Kaye is captured at the age of 6 years old.

2) Kaye escapes from her captors at 11 years old.

3) Kaye lands on Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates' ship three days after her escape.

4) Kaye wakes up two days later on the Red Force and meets Shanks for the first time.

5) Arrival at Dawn Island.

6) Three weeks pass while the Red Force is docked at Dawn Island.

7) Shanks loses his arm to the Lord of the Coast and Luffy and Kaye meet one another for the first time. Kaye is 11 when she meets Luffy. Luffy is 7 when he meets Kaye. Ace and Sabo are 10 at the time.

8) Leaving from Dawn Island, Kaye heals completely in two weeks.

9) Kaye starts her training with her elemental ablities and powers. 

10) On her 12th birthday, Kaye masters all her elemental powers. By this time, Sabo has unknowingly joined the Revolutionary Army due to his ship still being blown up when he's 11 years old.

11) Several weeks later, Kaye and the Red-Haired Pirates dock at Saboady Archepilago. They meet Silvers Rayleigh and Kaye starts training with Rayleigh at Ruskaina a day later on her Haki.

12) Kaye trains with her Haki with Rayleigh until her 13th birthday. Kaye masters all her haki and powers at 13. 

13) Kaye leaves with the Red-Haired Pirates two days after her birthday. Kaye's birthday is August 6, by the way.

14) Kaye and Sabo meet for the first time on a random island. Sabo is currently with the Revs and is 12 years old. Sabo's birthday is March 20th, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter SHOULD BE getting back from where last chapter left off.....


	15. A Meeting Too Soon?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye meets Sabo for the first time and reveals her face to him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! A graphic description ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you!

'What the heck?! Sabo's here?! How did he get here? Why is he here in the first place? When did he get here? Who is he here with? What is he here for?......Oh no... don't tell me that he still got his boat blown up and got amnesia!....Well, I kinda did screw up the timeline a bit.... Oh well!' Kaye thought to herself as she observed the blonde boy, who was observing her back with as much curiosity and suspicion.

"Who are you?" she asked him, and the boys' eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, you're pretty freaking strong and I've never heard of you before. Besides that, going off into these woods on your own is scary." He replied back.

Kaye straightened up and brushed herself off with a snort. "The only thing that is scary about this place is getting ambushed by a stranger. And just so you know, that scared the ever loving crap out of me so good job. Congratulations on scaring someone who everyone else in the world is terrified of!" Including a sarcastic tone in her voice so to let Sabo know that she wasn't in the slightest intimidated by him. Plus, seeing the embarrassment on his face was worth the jab.

"Ok, ok, sorry about that! I honestly just wanted to test my skills against someone...."   
"My name is Sabo, by the way! What is yours? And can you at least show your face to me? What's with the creepy cloak?" He asked, pointing at her hooded cloak she had worn to cover up her face.

Kaye hesitated. 'Should I tell him?...Meh why not?' Out loud she said, "You sure you want to see me face? It's well....to put it bluntly, terrifying to look at...."

Sabo looked scandalized. "Oh come on! It can't be....that bad....Eeek!" He slapped his hands over his mouth to cover up his horrified shriek, his eyes bulging out in shock as Kaye revealed her face.   
Sabo looked at the young girl's disfigured facial features in horror as they were revealed to his very eyes. Her left eye had a major burn scar around it and it seemed she was actually able to still see out of it, but as she blinked he saw that her irises shifted from bright and clear to foggy (maybe she had trouble seeing sometimes?); however, where her right eye should have been was a gaping hole with a lightning bolt-shaped scar that ran from the top of her forehead, which snaked downwards and disappeared beneath the neckline of her shirt she wore. He couldn't even begin to imagine how far down the scar went, and he didn't really want to know WHERE she even got it from. 

Kaye gazed at Sabo as the boy took in her features. He seemed to be noticing things, but kept his mouth shut at asking anything. She admired him for that, as well as his bravery for not running away and standing his ground when faced with such a sight. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Sabo's eyes looked behind her at the same time a tall shadow loomed over her. 

Instantly freezing and her body going rigid, she glanced behind her. Readying herself to fight, she wasn't expecting to see who she saw. A man who's tribal tattoo glinted in the dim light of the forest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo! Finally! A face reveal! Shocking isn't it?
> 
>  
> 
> And oh boy! Who's this man who has suddenly appeared before them?


	16. A Dragon's Finding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend appears.....  
> ..........................................  
> ............................................  
> And Kaye is given the opportunity of a lifetime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons are real softies....I think!

Normally, Monkey D. Dragon didn't take anyone with him when it came to supply runs, but he allowed Sabo and Ivankov to accompany him this time. Besides, it was a random island that rarely had anything interesting going on in the first place, so he wasn't that surprised to find out from Ivankov that Sabo had vanished from the ship and hadn't returned. 

'If only that boy were not so troublesome...good lord...' He thought to himself as he went into the forest to check. Seemed like a good place to start, as Sabo liked a challenge. As he searched, he suddenly heard a crashing noise in the distance. 'Must be him.' He thought, going toward the sound.

However, if there was a fight going on, it was a really quiet fight, because there was no sound of a scuffle of any sort.... only... conversation?

Being cautious, Dragon then discreetly observed a cloaked figure standing opposite of the problem child, who then reached up and flipped off the hood, revealing a mess of medium-short dark brown-blackish hair. Sabo, who had just been standing there, then let out a shriek of horror (of which he slapped his hands over his mouth from making any more noise), and his eyes went wider than he had ever seen on the boys' face.

Instantly intrigued, Dragon then shot forward so fast and arrived behind the figure, whose body then went rigid and tense, apparently ready to fight or take flight. Sabo's gaze was fearful and most likely appalled by being found by him , but Dragon didn't pay attention to the blonde-headed boy. He focused on the figure, who was a girl apparently, as she turned her head to look back at him. 

Dragon didn't react outwardly, but inwardly he flinched as he saw the reason why Sabo had screamed: the girls' face was ravaged and disfigured. Massive scars inflicted her face and if he had to guess, there were more unseen as well. However, he was surprised to find a spark of recognition in her remaining eye, and wondered if she had heard of him. It was a possibility, after all, he WAS the most wanted man in the world.

What made him more interested in her was the fact in of itself is that this girl didn't seem to be afraid of him. She seemed to be....what's the word....awestruck and mesmerized and kind of impressed at his presence. 

"Sooo....are you Monkey D. Dragon?" The girl asked him, and Dragon's eyes widened a fraction. This girl knew his full name? Not even the marines knew his full name...not counting Garp of course... but still! Finding someone who actually knew his full name was astonishing in of itself. Right then, Dragon knew. This girl had to be allied with the Revolutionary Army!  
__ __  
As I asked him the question that most likely has doomed me to die, I inwardly cringed. 'Oh lord, Kaye! You just revealed you know his full name! Not. Good. How am I going to explain this....Got it!"

Dragon then spoke. "Who are you and how do you know my full name, girl? Not many know my full name, so I suggest you tell me the truth."

I turned around fully to face the man so I could look him in the eyes. "My name is Stern D. Kaye. I ran across a rare bounty poster that had your full name on it." I grinned, a smirk on my lips. "I stole it from a Marine Base! Fools didn't even bother to lock it away, anyone could have seen it, so I took it so no one else could know about it and then I burned it to ash, so no one would ever discover it. If anyone else knew your full name, it wouldn't be good for your reputation! At least that was my point of view...."

I honestly was not expecting what happened next. Dragon let out a chuckle. An honest to god chuckle of amusement. "Yeah. Marines are absolute morons."  
After that, he looked serious again. "Thank you for destroying that piece of evidence. I'd like to ask, would you like to join the Revolutionary Army?"  
I froze in shock. Sure, I was hoping to join up with the Revs, but not this soon! Then again....maybe this was what I was missing! So, I did what anyone who was seeking freedom would do. I said....

"Yes! I'd love to!"

Dragon gave a small smile at my enthusiasm, but then frowned as I then exclaimed, "Oh shit! I've got to tell Shanks that I'm leaving!" Before he could address that, I heard Sabo choke in shock. "Shanks? As in Red-Haired Shanks?!"

I glanced back at him, then Dragon, sheepishly rubbing my neck. "Y'see the thing is....I live with Shanks right now, but I honestly have been restless. I've been trying to find out what has been missing from my life, and now....now that I've met you... I'd like to see if this is what I've been longing for! So please!" I bowed at the waist right then. "Please consider me a future Revolutionary! I'd like to join you, to find myself!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for Dragon's answer.

Instead, the World's Most Wanted Man then placed his hand on my head. Glancing up, I rose my head to see him having a fond look in his eyes, but he was looking at Sabo as he said what he said next. "Well. Looks like you have a big sister now, Sabo. Maybe she can help you with your amnesia predicament. I'm looking forward to having you with us, Stern D. Kaye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed it was Monkey D. Dragon? You guessed right!
> 
> In any case, looks like Kaye's on her way to becoming a Revolutionary! Will she succeed in finding her calling? Or is there something else out in the world that she needs to have in her life? Find out soon!


	17. Leaving for the Revs and Kaye's Second Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye finally leaves the Red-Haired Pirates, and makes a second vow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the quick retreat! Had to get the fleeing part done fast! Hope you enjoy!

Leaving Shanks and everyone was a hurried but tearful affair, since I didn't want to waste a moment in getting to know Sabo and the other Revolutionaries, but I was also really sad to go and leave them. Shanks especially, since he had become somewhat of a father to me. However, that didn't mean that I was willing to leave without calling Shanks "Dad". When I left, I left with his emotional sobbing echoing after me, as I spread my hawk-like wings and took off. 

Having hawk-like wings protruding out of my back was at first really annoying and cumbersome, but I eventually got used to it and taught myself how to fly. Incorperating clothing with my wings was the most annoying thing I had to ever deal with, but I've managed.  
Unfortunately for me, I'm not a huge fan of flying because I'm terrified of heights, but I will when it's necessary to do so. 

So, at this point in time, since I was just scouted by the RA, I had to fly to meet up with them. As I flew, my heart pounded with fear at having to look down, but I did. Which was a bad idea, a VERY BAD idea. I dropped like a rock and let out a silent scream of fear. 'Well, I'm done for...'

_ _ _

Sabo was extremely curious as to why Dragon had recruited Stern D. Kaye to their ranks, but he wasn't about to question his leaders' decision. When Sabo had first seen Kaye go into the forest, he was impressed by her tenacity and guts, as he had done small talk with some unsuspecting villagers about the forest, and they had told him that no one ever goes in and comes out alive. Apparently, she hadn't thought about that or even heard about the rumors, so no wonder she was so brave to go into the forest with no worry of attacks.  
Sabo was surprised when he clashed with Kaye physically, as he had briefly felt the strong bind of muscles beneath her skin, as well as hearing her snarl of defiance, before he had been thrown clear off of her. He hadn't been expecting her to be so strong, with her slim physique. 

'Guess you can't judge a book by its cover....' Sabo thought as he waited alongside Dragon and Ivankov, who had scolded him for running off on him and making him worry as soon as they got back to the ship. Sabo had apologized, and Dragon told Ivankov about their new apprentice recruit, whose reaction was funny. "What?! A new recruit?! How do you even know she's pure of heart hmm?!" Like he always sort of did, Dragon ignored the okama king's dramatic reaction. Then, they all heard something that sounded like a rush of wind coming at them from above, and in unison they looked up. 

Sabo's eyes widened in alarm as he saw a figure falling from the sky, flailing like crazy. It was as if they didn't know how to land or even right themselves.... As it grew closer he noticed some familiar features....  
"Kaye?!" He screeched, as the girl was caught just in time by Dragon before she could hit the ship's deck and shatter into broken bones. *Wheeze* The girl puffed out a breath of air, as if she had inhaled too long and was just learning to breathe. She held up a finger, signaling a "wait a second" sign. 

"Y'know, when you said she was crazy enough to agree to join up with us, she would be crazy to do almost anything, I didn't believe you, Sabo...but now, I actually believe it! Hee-Haw!" Ivankov exclaimed, posing.  
Sabo pouted at the okama, then brought his attention back to Kaye, who had gotten her breath back at this point. "Thanks, Dragon. Thought I was a goner there for a second there..." she breathed out. Sabo couldn't help but stare as he noticed something unusual about her, "Y-you...you have..." 

__ __

At Sabo's stuttering, Kaye turned to face him and decided to play with him a bit. "I have what?" Her eyebrows raised a bit. Sabo seemed to flounder a bit, not really comprehending what he was seeing. "Um. Um..." Sabo fell quiet at Kaye's quiet giggle, then full-blown laughter at his baffled look he gave her. "Sorry, Sabo! Just couldn't help messing with ya!"  
Seeing the amused look in her eye, Sabo relaxed as he sensed her light humor about it. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I've got wings, little blue!" Sabo's eyes widened at that. "Little Blue?" he chirped, confused at the nickname. "Oh! Well, your eyes are an ocean blue, so I came up the the nickname Little Blue for you!" "If I can call you that...." she quieted, looking away with nervousness, and Sabo blurted his acceptance at the nickname. "Of course you can! No one has ever given me a nickname before, so...."

"Well, now you have one!" Then, to his utmost surprise, she crouched down and looked him in the eyes. "Can I be your big sister?" she murmured. Sabo froze for a moment, his mind reeling. 'Big sister?'   
Kaye thought she had overstepped her boundaries too fast, but then, Sabo surprised her by throwing himself into her arms. Wrapping her arms around him, she heard him whisper in her ear, "Yes. I'd like that, Kazie!" Teardrops dripped onto her neck, as Sabo's happy emotions overflowed him.

Kaye forced herself not to flinch at the shockingly familiar nickname. 'Kazie? That's what Luffy calls me... Could Luffy have told Ace and Sabo about me? If so, is Sabo calling me this because this nickname means something to him? Whatever the case, I'll help him remember! I swear it!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaye's got a fear of heights. How will she overcome this obstacle?
> 
> Kaye now has a second brother. Can she help him recover his memories of Ace and Luffy? Will she find out how Sabo knows her nickname?
> 
> Kaye now has another vow to keep. Can she keep her silent vow a secret? 
> 
> What can she tell Dragon? Or will she be forced to keep her mouth shut once more, like the events with Shanks?


	18. Settling In And Training With the Revs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye's overall experience with the Revolutionary army!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't go into too much detail, but I'm sure you can imagine!

Arriving at a secret base was no easy task, since we ran into sea kings along the way, but I showed off my Conqueror's Haki and some of my abilities, one of which was water-based. Ivankov made a huge deal about it, which was kind of creepy but funny at the same time. Dragon didn't show any sort of emotion, but I could tell he was surprised and impressed by my powers. Sabo was the one to surprise me the most, as he started fanboying. Literally fanboying, goodness gracious! Hilarious as it was, it was pretty intimidating as we finally arrived at the location.

After introductions had been made, Dragon took me into his office and sat me down. I braced myself for the questioning that followed, but it wasn't too bad. He just asked me how old I was, what my abilities and haki were, and how long did I want to stay. I was honestly shocked, because I hadn't told him about my misgivings on actually staying with the RA for good. 'I shouldn't be too surprised, I guess. I DID tell him I was wanting to find my purpose in life after all..' I thought to myself as I walked alongside Dragon as he led me to a separate living area. 

"Here you are." He said, briefly pausing outside my selected room and as I went inside to see the necessities of a regular bedroom. "Thank you so much, Dragon! I'll do my best during my time here!" I bowed to him as he closed the door and left me alone. As I settled into this new chapter of my life, I wondered, 'How long will this peacefulness last?'

__ __

The 'peacefulness' lasted two more years, as I got to know the Revolutionaries and trained so much I became the top candidate for Second-In-Command of the RA at the age of 15 years old. Of course, I declined every single time Dragon asked me, which most members were shocked and astonished that he would even ask and I would say no.

Sabo was 14 years old at the time, and he was getting really skilled as well. Even though he had lost his memories, his body seemed to have muscle memory on how he used to fight. This was helpful, as he trained endlessly and tirelessly to become stronger than me. He has also, ironically enough, started developing a form of crush on Koala, a girl the same age as him, but both are in denial. I found this an opportunity of humor, as on several occasions I would tease them both about it. 

While I was a part of the Revs, I found a best friend in Koala, someone who I could relate to on many levels. She didn't talk about her past much, just like me, so we bonded over that pretty quickly. Also, she kicks like a freaking cannon already! I'm super proud of her!

Adding to my friendship, I found a mentor and friend in Hack, who was a fishman. I've never met any fishmen before in my life, so it was so cool to finally meet one in person. However, as I found out from him, fishmen and humans don't like each other in general because of racism. Of course I already knew that, but I didn't tell him that. I told him that one of my dreams was to unite both species together one day. That made Hack cry, and he spouted his denial for all to hear, which made me laugh.

Ivankov and I...well, let's just say it's...unusual, in the slightest. Ivankov has a obsession of sorts to dress me up, and I hate it. Unfortunately for me, I have no choice in such matters, so I just go along with it. Besides, I always get them back by pranking them! So hilarious!

Now, as for Dragon himself? He and I have a passion for discussing our dislike for the World Government in general, oh my gosh, it's sooo great to vent about how much I hate them and would love to see them burn! Same for Dragon, I mean, the normally stoic character becomes animated and has quite the vocab when it comes to the WG, ESPECIALLY the Celestial Dragons! Don't even get me started!

Sure my life with the Revs is awesome and all, since I go on missions all the time and I'm never bored, that's for sure! But still...i feel like something's missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...wonder what's missing?


	19. Mission-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission is assigned.

*Knock Knock*  
"Hmmm..."  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
"Urm...Ugh..." *Sigh*  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* "WAKE UP, KAYE!"

"AHHHHH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" I let out a shriek and jerked awake as Koala barged inside my room.   
"I know you are a deep sleeper and all that, but gosh come on!" she snapped, as I glared at her while I calmed down my breathing.  
"Geez, Ko-Ko! You know that I don't like being woken up like that!" I snapped back, as I stretched and got our of bed. "What's so important that you needed me anyway?" I asked her as I searched for clothes for the upcoming day ahead of me.

"Dragon has another mission for you. He's in his office, so once you are done getting dressed.." "....go and see him, got it!" I finished, rolling my eye at her.  
"Yep! See ya!" she chirped, and left.

"That girl....I swear, she's gonna give me a heart attack one day..." I muttered to myself as I walked down the corridor to Dragon's office. I knocked, announcing my presence, and he told me to enter. "What's the mission, good sir?" I asked, yawning a bit as I sat down.   
Dragon was quiet for awhile, then looked at me with a serious face. "This mission is going to be something else...." I leaned forward eagerly, awaiting instructions.  
...   
"We need supplies."  
Ah! I nearly fell off my chair in exasperation. "That's it?! Really?!" I exclaimed. At his unamused stare, I sighed. "Fine, fine. Which island?"   
Dragon pointed to a island and I stiffened. "Hold up. That's..." "That is one of Whitebeard's islands, yes. I know it would be a difficult situation, going once again, but if anyone can withstand a man of his calibur, it's you, Kaye. Will you do it?" He asked, to my chagrin.

"You know I will, sir. I take my jobs very seriously. You won't have to worry about me. I'll be fine on my own, so don't bother sending anyone with me." I declined the very offer that Dragon was most likely going to ask me. Dragon gave me a look. "This loner thing will eventually come back and bite you in the ass, you know that right?"

I gave a scoff of good nature. "Maybe....Or maybe not! You know I'm always careful when I go to islands by myself, and besides! Everyone is always scared off by my looks anyway, so what does it matter?"  
No reply came. I excused myself after receiving the supply list. 

As I left the island, I thought to myself, 'What's the worst thing that could happen?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong, you say....


	20. Mission-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye receives an welcome that she is used to... however, an unexpected surprise awaits her....

Going on supply runs usually wasn't fun, but it had to be done. It was just boring as hell! Normally, I would have preferred it if someone came with me, since I didn't want to suffer my boredom alone, but no one really wanted to most of the time. If anyone did, it was because Dragon would order them to, and I honestly couldn't blame them! Dragon could get pretty scary if you didn't do what he asked! 

However, I believed the real reason for no one coming along with me was because of my scars. They were unnerving to say the least, even I get nervous and scared at times when I look at myself in a mirror. I have tried to get used to people's reaction to my appearance, but I always flinch however anyone reacts.   
Just one of my many goals to achieve, I suppose.... 

Oh look at that! I'm here!  
.................  
I manage to dock my boat in a tiny cove that is covered from view, and I head out with instructions to follow. 

Little did I know there were some people there that would change my life forever....

__ __ __ __

"Oh, come on, Marco! Can't we go to at least one bar?" A young man whined to a slightly older man with a pineapple hairstyle, as they both walked alongside two others.   
"I already said no, yoi! Don't ask me again, Thatch, unless you want me to give Izo and Haruta here permission to use you as a punching bag!" Marco snapped and Izo took out his fan to cover up a smirk, while Haruta let out an outright cackle, making bystanders shiver.

Before Thatch could give a comeback of any sort, a horrified scream reached them. "Everyone, run! Get to your homes and don't come out! SHE'S BACK!" A woman shrieked as she ran past them and into her home.   
People scattered and did so, until it was just the four of them left, confused beyond belief. 'What's going on?'

Their answer came in a form of a single individual, just walking along the path to their location, apparently not doing anything scary. This confused them, until the figure lifted its head up, revealing their appearance.  
Thatch only managed to hold in his scream, while Izo actually dropped his fan in shock. Haruta, on the other hand, was a different story as he let out a quiet screech of his own and Marco slapped his own hand over Haruta's mouth to silence the noise. 

Seeing them, the person, now revealed to be a young girl, stopped in her tracks. Her single, green-hazel eye widened in shock and amazement, as well as a bit of worry and fear. 

__ ...  
'Great, just great.' I thought to myself as I trudged slowly up the path to the village. I had been seen by a woman, who had run screaming away at the top of her lungs. 'Warning the villagers, probably. Good lord, will there be anyone who helps me this time around, since the last time I was here I was chased off before I could get any supplies...Now that I think about it, these are the same supplies I was SUPPOSED to get the LAST TIME I was here, so....'   
I was jerked out of my thoughts at a muffled screech a ways in front of me, and I looked up from where I was looking at the ground to try and keep my face hidden. 

Who I saw made me stop in my tracks. Several feelings engulfed me at once: shock, amazement, worry, and fear. 

For in the middle of the street, with no other soul in sight, were four of the Whitebeard Pirates, and they were COMMANDERS no less! 

'Remember when you thought: what could go wrong? Well, something just did!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Apparently everything can go wrong!


	21. Mission-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Whitebeard Commanders and only one initiates a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four Chapters in a day so far?! Omg, it's a new record!

Marco the Phoenix.  
Izo.  
Haruta.  
And...Thatch.

'Ok, Kaye. Four Whitebeard Pirate Commanders are in front of you. What do you do?' I thought. 'Option 1: Run away. Option 2: Pretend you don't know where you are. Option 3: Ask for help in getting the supplies and befriend them.... yeah, I'll go with Option 3!'

_ _ _

'Ok, wanting to go to a bar is one thing...but seeing someone like this showing up out of the blue is stranger than fiction. From what I remember, Pops told us that barely anyone ever comes here, unless it's to get drunk. This girl doesn't even look close to the drinking age, so why is she here? And where in the hell did she get those scars from?!' Thatch thought to himself as he gazed at the strange girl, who was shifting a bit. 

It was almost like she was considering options on what to do, and she nodded to herself, as if she had decided something. When she spoke, I was instantly drawn to her.  
"Um, I'm sorry to intrude like this. I mean no one any harm, I'm just here to get some supplies! That's all I really want, but everyone is so freaked out by my appearance alone, I'm unable to get anything!" She seemed slightly annoyed as she spoke, but there was more exasperation than anything else. She sighed in defeat as none of us said anything for a long time.  
"Ok, fine then. Looks like I'll leave, since I'm apparently not welcome anywhere I go. Sorry for the intrusion, again!" As she walked off, I felt a sudden urge to assist her and as I hurried off, I heard the others call out after me, but I ignored them. 

"Hey, hold on!"

_ _ _

Receiving no answers, I resigned myself to my fate of returning with nothing once again, so I turned and walked away.

"Hey, hold on!" A voice called out behind me suddenly, and I stopped and looked back. Halfway turning my body toward the sound, I saw that Thatch was hurrying toward me with a look of curiosity and intrigue.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked as he caught up to me. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to ask you the same thing, if you needed any help getting your supplies. I'll help ya out, if you want!"

_ _ _

As soon as he offered his inquiry to help, the girl's beaming smile caught him off guard. She looked genuinely happy to have someone help her, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Oh my gosh, you would really help me out? I mean, I don't have much to pay you with...." He grinned, "Don't worry about it! You're smile is enough for me!"  
He then froze in time with the girl, who had frozen in shock as well from his brazen statement. Both their cheeks darkened in a blush, then they both looked away from each other. 

Bringing them out of their embarrassment came in the form of the three other pirates, who had came to their senses and had caught up to Thatch as well.  
"Geez Thatch! Don't just go running off like that, yoi!" Marco snapped, and Thatch rolled his eyes in the girl's direction as he stage-whispered to her, "He's just mad because I got to offer you help first. Mother hen!"

"Ow! Really, Izo! What was that for?" He yelped as Izo smacked him on the head. "Oh please, Thatch! Dear brother of mine, your stupidity knows no bounds." 

"Yeah, that's for sure! Hey, who are you, by the way?" Haruta addressed the girl, who had started to giggle at all of them during their conversation. She stopped abruptly, and bowed to them. "I'm very sorry to ask for your help and intruding on your island like this, but I've needed some supplies and I haven't been able to get them because I've been chased off this island before by everyone. They are quite scared of me, not that I don't blame them, my appearance scares even me!" She straightened up and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Stern D. Kaye, I'm 15 years old, and I'm secretly in the RA! Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Commanders!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Thatch has started off good with Kaye! But what about the other three? Will they want to assist Kaye as well in her mission? Or will it be three to one? Wait and see!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm so happy to start this story from scratch once again, and hope that you enjoy! Let me know if you have any comments, concerns, and/or suggestions for me in messages!


End file.
